


White Knight:  Father's Disapproval

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss confesses to Jaune in the form of a complaint.White KnightPre-Fall





	White Knight:  Father's Disapproval

Weiss: You are a no good… 

Jaune: uh? 

Weiss: Low-Born 

Jaune: unh? 

Weiss: Shiftless 

Jaune: er? 

Weiss: Uncouth 

Jaune: um? 

Weiss: Underachiever 

Jaune: Weiss? 

Weiss: Who constantly needs to the support from everyone around him to not fail at everything he does. 

Jaune: Weiss?? 

Weiss: My father would absolutely hate you. 

Weiss: *awkward smile* 

Jaune: Huh? 

Weiss: *awkward wink* 

Weiss: *tries to strike a seductive pose, but fails* 

Weiss: *stands at attention as if Winter had just scolded her* 

Jaune: Weiss? 

Weiss: Shh. You also have a heart and soul larger than my father’s empire. You are caring, compassionate, and supportive. With an aura strong enough to carry the world… almost literally… 

Weiss: All things my father would hate. 

Weiss: *awkward smile* 

Jaune: *stunned silence* 

Weiss: *awkward wink* 

Jaune: … 

Weiss: *sighs* 

Weiss: I suppose… I should have expected… you to be this… excuse my Vacuo, stupidly thickheaded. 

Weiss: *deep breath* 

Weiss: Friday. Dinner. Pick me up at 5 o'clock sharp. Looking sharp. 

Jaune: ?.. 

Jaune: Where?.. 

Weiss: I have a reservation. And my father’s credit card. I must endeavour to sully my father’s good name. 

Jaune: huh? 

Weiss: *genuine smile* 

Weiss: *steps forward to kiss him on the cheek before stepping back* 

Weiss: I expect you to look dashing. I won’t accept anything less from my boyfriend. 

Jaune: My what?! Wait… Your?! Your… your… your… b… -friend?.. 

Weiss: Consider my kiss a down payment for Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188054375780/white-knight-fathers-disapproval) Tumblog.


End file.
